Edd Gould
:Not to be confused with his Eddsworld persona, Edd. Edward Duncan Ernest "Edd" Gould (28 October 1988 – 25 March 2012) was the creator, writer and animator of Eddsworld. He voiced the character Edd and various others in the series. He was 23 years old and was attending Animation Arts - UCA Maidstone. On 25 March 2012, Gould passed away after a six-year-battle with leukaemia. Following his death, he was cremated, and his best friend Thomas Ridgewell was left in charge of Eddsworld. Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves scattered some of Gould's ashes atop a mountain in Hollywood on 12 July 2012.Twitter message: @thetomska: Matt and I scattered some... The majority of his ashes were buried on his birthday (28 October) in London. After the burial, the location will be made public so that anyone can visit.Twitter message: @thetomska: A few tweets to let you kn...Twitter message: @eddsworld: Edd's ashes are going to b... Life Edd Gould was born on 28 October 1988. He began animating with flash in about 2002. Over the course of Eddsworld, Edd created about 69 animations, 32 of which were considered "Eddisodes." He also created over 170 comics and various other art and games. In Eddisodes A real-life Gould appeared at the end of the short "Fan Service", letting EddHeads know that the next Eddisode would take a while to make because of his cancer treatment. He also announced that a number of Eddsworld T-shirts were available at the SharkRobot store and gave a preview of the next episode. Leukemia Six years before his death, at approximately age seventeen, Edd was diagnosed Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. He beat the disease into remission at an unknown date, but returned eventually. The return was revealed on YouTube on 16 April 2011. At the time, it was generally accepted it would not kill him. Death :Main article: Death of Edd Gould On Sunday 25th March 2012, Edd Gould passed away after a six-year-battle with leukaemia. Two days later, on Tuesday 27th March, Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves announced Edd's passing on YouTube through the video RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012).[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkEvbOsr138 RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012) - YouTube] Eddsworld was spotlighted by YouTube on Friday 30th March 2012 and many users, including popular YouTube and Newgrounds animators, have voiced their condolences,[https://twitter.com/#!/egoraptor/status/184822584439865344 Twitter / @egoraptor: Thanks for the laughs Edd. ...][https://twitter.com/#!/HappyHarryToons/status/184787580951339008 Twitter / @HappyHarryToons: My friend and fellow anima ...][http://happyharry.newgrounds.com/news/post/702238 RIP Edd Gould 1988-2012 - Newgrounds blog post (HappyHarry)][https://twitter.com/#!/joethegran/status/184786326862831616 Twitter / @joethegran: Edd Gould has died. I can' ...][http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1299657 Edd Gould, 1988-2012 - Newgrounds forum post (TomFulp)][https://twitter.com/#!/chluaid/status/184844017601757184 Twitter / @chluaid: R.I.P Edd :( ...]RIP Edd Gould, 1988-2012 - The Explosm Fora with several fans choosing to remember Gould through their own artistic works, such as animations,[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/592690 So Long, Edd. - Newgrounds animation (KawaiiPiranha)][http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/592857 Thank you Edd. - Newgrounds animation (CartoonWarStudios)] claymations,Edd Gould Tribute [deadsworld sketch - YouTube] and pictures.[http://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/jameslee03/forever-rememberedd Forever Rememberedd - Newgrounds art (jameslee03)] Fellow animator and friend Tom Ridgewell has taken charge of Eddsworld, and the most recent Eddsworld eddisode, Space Face part 1, made its debut at the London MCM Expo on 26th May 2012 (albeit in the form of script-reading), and was uploaded to YouTube 6 days later, 2nd of June 2012. Space Face part 2 will be a collaboration between a small selection of 5 - 6 animators, including: Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin).Vokle | TomSka is alrightHe will be working on it soon. Gould's funeral took place on Tuesday 10th April 2012.Twitter message: Twitter / @thetomska: Putting together a video f ...YouTube video: Future Bing - Edd's Funeral 2012.04.10 A share of Edd's ashes were given to Matt and Tom, Tom buried his on Edd's 24th Birthday, however, Matt spread his share off a mountain side day Out 6. Future of Eddsworld Regarding the future of Eddsworld, Ridgewell left a message on the Eddsworld Facebook account:Facebook update: Hey Eddheads. My... | Facebook Gallery idontlikedubstep.jpg|"I don't like dubstep" Trivia * Edd's favorite music consisted of The Eels, Kitsune2, The Prodigy, Ken Aschorp, Tenacious D, Gorillaz, Anamanaguchi, 8-Bit Betty, The Adventures of Duane & Brando, Pomplamoose, Schmoyoho, Billy Reid, Rhett&Link, and JulianSmith. * His PO Box was: ::Edd Gould ::Box 285 ::30 Red Lion Street ::Richmond-upon-Thames ::TW9 1RB ::England *His favourite Eddisode was WTFuture. *His final full animation was JukinoMoe, unless one considers the first part of Space Face a full Eddisode. References Category:Voice Actors